


Наркоманка

by Akimillia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimillia/pseuds/Akimillia
Summary: [Интерактивный фанфик, в котором вам придется побегать страницами в поисках своего продолжения. Сюжет, направленность работы, отношения между героями, жанры и предупреждения целиком и полностью зависят от вашего выбора.]Гермиона попала в сумасшедшую зависимость от получения новых знаний. Она ловит трипы, видит вместо лиц людей бегущие книжные строки и разбирается с отовсюду появляющимися проблемами.





	Наркоманка

**Author's Note:**

> Перед вами интерактивная работа, сюжет которой зависит напрямую от вашего выбора.  
> Начало для всех одинаково - оно под номером 1, далее же следуют развилки. Выбирайте то развитие событий, которое вам больше всего по душе, и ищите кусочек текста под тем номером, который вы выбрали. Это будет ваша личная сюжетная линия.  
> Как сложатся отношения героев, образуется ли романтическая пара в фике (и если да, то какая), какая проблема снизойдет на головы главных героев - все это определит ваш выбор.  
> Но будьте внимательны, потому как в работе есть кроме ветвей-продолжений есть еще два вида ответвлений:  
> \- ответвление-тупик, которое существует исключительно как дополнение к вашему развитию событий, которое увидит не каждый, после его прочтения нужно будет вернуться обратно и выбрать другой вариант действий;  
> \- ответвление-конец - ваша история уникальна и может закончиться в любой главе на любом отрывке, будьте к этому готовы.  
> В каждой главе будет ровно по 20 частей, 20 отрывков. Если вы, примером, выбрали далее следовать к части 31, то вам придется подождать на главу вторую, в которой будут части от 21 по 40.  
> Наслаждайтесь читательской свободой!

1.

В тот момент я зависала перед столом. Руки беспокойно тянулись к тетрадям, но тут же возвращались в прежнее положение, стоило подумать о том, что все вновь будет по-старому.  
Никакого режима, ни единого повода назвать меня обычным человеком. Сколько бы ни пыталась измениться, все сводилось к чтению художественной литературы вместо научной.  
«Заучка Грейнджер или зубрила Грейнджер», — не было разницы, какое именно слово они употребляли для выражения недовольства моей глубокой любовью к учебе. Надоело. Надоело смотреть на глупые лица людей, которые явно не понимали, насколько великую возможность даровала им жизнь — они волшебники. В своем обыденном человеческом мирке дети, да даже взрослые, только мечтают получить магические способности и пойти творить настоящее колдовство, а они так просто разбрасывались этим, будто…  
Зарывшись под одеяло, я лежала так с открытыми глазами примерно пять или десять минут, спокойно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух и концентрируясь только на этом процессе. Знала, что при медитации нельзя лежать или сидеть, опершись на что-либо, но мне принципиально хотелось сделать это неправильно: я томилась от жара под толстым одеялом, лежала в непроглядной тьме, укрывшись с головой, и дышала сбитым тяжелым воздухом, пытаясь придавить в себе чертового перфекциониста.  
Я была готова к любому занятию. Казалось, мне уже нечего было учить, но всегда находилась дополнительная информация, способная забить разум на несколько часов, а то и дней. Но это еще выглядело правильно и нормально, это вполне вписывалось в понятие «обычного человека». Совсем другое дело — то, что я делала это не столько ради знаний или ради высшей цели типа «стать великим волшебником», я училась ради самой учебы, ради процесса, не для результата.  
Будь это занятие творческим или каким-либо другим, наверное, оно выглядело бы Нормально, но я ловила кайф именно от заучивания, от поглощения информации, которая почти наверняка в жизни не понадобится, от изучения устаревшего материала.  
Дрожь проходила по пальцам рук, когда они касались канцелярских приборов и томов с литературой. Удовольствие разливалось телом, стоило запомнить новую карточку с каким-нибудь странным фактом…  
Не заучка. И не зубрила. Нет.  
Наркоманка Грейнджер.  
Можно было бы пойти почитать что-то еще или же продолжить терзать себя и попробовать бороться с проблемой. Если честно, то я всего процентов на шестьдесят считала, что проблема в принципе имела место быть, но у наркоманов обычно так и происходит, как и у любых других проблемных людей — даже видя, что все пошло по наклонной, они верят в лучшее. Но это редко срабатывает.

7 — пойти почитать. 18 — попытаться бороться с собой. 

2.

Поцелуй с Гарри был… по меньшей мере странным. На нас никто не смотрел, полное уединение, мы сидели на лестничной клетке и вдруг соприкоснулись губами, будто так и должно было быть. Я видела свое обеспокоенное лицо в отражении очков и хотела заморозить его и убежать, но он, наверное, заметил мой импульс — Гарри тут же схватил меня за руку.  
— Гермиона, — спасибо, что не «Герми».  
Похоже, «мистеру Поттеру» больше не нашлось что сказать. Мне тоже.  
Я поднялась со ступеньки и ушла. Все былое не имело значения, только этот раз и только этот поцелуй, потому что Он это сделал.  
Блуждание коридорами привело к столкновению с Роном. Паника захлестнула меня. Изнутри било ложное ощущение — он все видел.  
— Привет.  
Я прошла мимо. Почему это вообще имело значение?

9 — Гермиона вернется к Рону и расскажет ему о случившемся. 19 — Гермиона вернется к Гарри. 5 — Гермиона все же уйдет. 

3.

[ come a little closer, don’t be scared  
i want you smiling back at me, hands in my hair,  
come a little closer, baby why don’t ya, come a little closer ]  
Не будь напуган. Ближе, еще ближе. Коснуться кожи, убрать оправы и снять мантии — хочу. Ты такой необыкновенный. Мы почти переспали на берегу озера, жадно впитывая влагу с губ друг друга. Мы были парой рыб, захлестнутых волной. Прочь от палящего солнца.  
Мы грелись на песке и проводили ладошками по траве. Ты шутил, я смеялась. Я что-то рассказывала, ты внимал. Когда оба рассказчики и слушатели одновременно — это так прекрасно.  
Я светилась в твоих руках и видела в стеклышках отражение сияющих глаз. Своих, черт бы подрал, глаз.  
— Ты больной ублюдок, я говорила?  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь ругаться.  
— Перестань, это не ругань. Я так люблю тебя.  
Его голова у меня на коленях. Чертовы очки, мы вдвоем будто издевались над чувствами, возникшими ко мне у Гарри. Мы растоптали его любовь вместе с наших былым трио. Теперь были только избранный и парочка ублюдков.  
Но, если честно, Рон неплохо выглядел в очках Гарри, особенно тогда, когда я его целовала.

40 (глава 2) — секс на скалах, 17 — прелюдия в туалете для девочек.

4.

— Как тебе?  
— Вы обязательно победите в этом матче. Ты был великолепен на тренировке.  
— От тебя такое не часто услышишь. — Рон зарумянился.  
— Да ладно тебе. Пойдем на завтрак?  
Мы туда не пошли, а помчались. Что он проголодался, как зверь (хотя… это Рон, Жрончик всегда голодный), что я. Давно так не уплетала за обе щеки. Голодание мозга давало о себе знать.  
— И ты даже не будешь читать во время еды?  
Да я чуть не поперхнулась. Мне и так сложно с собой справляться, а он еще напоминал о болезненном, но это нормально. Обычные люди не знали, что бывала и такая ломка. И она намного страшнее наркотической, потому что в моем случае приходилось выбирать между безумием, но со знаниями, или деградацией, но зато с относительно здоровым телом, умом и с большим количеством свободного времени.  
— Нет. Это вредно. Чтение мешает пищеварению, а поглощение еды мешают усваиваться знаниям. Я больше не буду так делать.  
— Ты придешь на сегодняшний матч?  
Насмешливый взгляд в его сторону, фирменный, от меня.  
— Если я пришла чуть ли не ночью на тренировку посмотреть, как думаешь, приду ли я на сам матч?  
Благодарная улыбка стала ответом на мой смеющийся взгляд. Затем он заел эту эмоцию булочкой.

Перейдите к части 39 (глава 2).

5.

— А я тебе говорю, интентдА!  
— Что «да»?  
— Ты, как Рон. Почему у вас так все плохо с произношением? — Ноготками я нервно постукивала по столешнице.  
Сегодня у меня был чумовой день, вот только чумовой — в плохом смысле слова. Сначала убежала после поцелуя с Гарри, потом прошла мимо Рона, который вообще остался в неведении, а теперь решила добить себя помощью ребятам. С учебой у большинства были такие громадные завалы, что я диву давалась. Да что у них там вообще в головах есть?! Они ни жизни не видели толком, ни знания не получали.  
Но, кстати, мне было мало добить себя таким образом, я решила забить последний гвоздик в крышку гроба и отказаться на сегодня от чтения. Началась ломка. Вот реально ломка. Я будто по волнам поплыла, на всех орала, огрызалась, все были виноваты в том, что я стала такой зависимой, каждый.  
Больше всего досталось бедняжке Парвати, которой я, собственно, помогать села. И это меня раздражало, и вот тут она мелкую ошибочку сделала, а я Патил за нее готова была на месте разодрать.  
Тупые люди. Тупые.  
И я такая же, но только в других областях жизни.

8 — пытается отвлечься от забот за разговором с Луной, 22 — рассказывает о своей проблеме Джинни.

6.

— С тобой все окей?  
— А? Да. Все в порядке.  
— Просто ты сегодня так на всех смотришь.  
— Как «так»?  
— Странно.  
В этом дне не было ни одного лица. Очертания носа, полоски губ, выпуклости щек превратились в бежевые полотна на овальных холстах. Мальчик или девочка, с грубым голосом или писклявым — перестало различаться даже это.  
Я не узнала преподавателя, когда он вошел в кабинет. С нас сняли десять очков, потому что я не ответила на вопрос. Знал бы преподаватель, что вопрос просто не был услышан. В один момент пропали и звуки.  
Молчание длилось часы, вплоть до ужина, во время которого я потащила с собой маленькую энциклопедию с загнутой страничкой где-то почти в конце. С трудом удалось разобрать, где чей стол и куда садиться. Очертания предметов тоже стали гаснуть. Все, что оставалось четким, — это буквы.  
Стройные, идущие в один бегущий ряд, они вели меня сквозь это беспамятство и раздавали ориентиры.  
Казалось, я видела будущее или мысли. Точно сложно было разобрать, но я смотрела на человека и читала его, словно открытую книгу. Господи, да о чем это я? Люди действительно превратились в ходячие книги. Или в полоски новостной ленты, тут уж как посмотреть. Дизайн не имел значения, только суть.  
— Я не Анжела, а Джоан.  
— Прости… перепутала.  
Очередная ходячая книга обиженно развернулась, так и не получив от меня то, за чем приходила.  
А я так больше не могла. Мне хотелось читать их. Всех. Каждый человек — книга. Мозг просто пищал от удовольствия. Наркомания, через грань которой я преступала столько раз… лишь один шаг в сторону — и сразу в безумие.

16 — скатиться в полнейшее безумие, 13 — все же заглянуть в это чертово будущее.

7.

Ум, мой милый ум, он ругал меня за этот выбор, но при этом же — одарял меня счастьем, которое не могло сравниться ни с чем. Я открыла книгу и замерла. Зависла, буквально физически ощущая, как в голове зажглась метафорическая лампочка. Очередная книга, взятая в Библиотеке Хогвартса. Какое облегчение понимать, что этих книг… их там полно, и сколько бы ни длилась моя наркомания, пусть даже всю жизнь, я знала, где можно стопроцентно раздобыть дозу.  
Как хорошо, что в нашем женском крыле сейчас никого. Так тихо, спокойно. Слова сами поплыли перед глазами, стоило посмотреть на страницу. Будто бегущая строка, они текли с одинаковой скоростью и впечатывались в извилины.  
Я почти ощущала оргазм.  
За спиной стукнула дверь.  
— Снова читаешь? — голос почему-то показался незнакомым.  
Даже посмотрев на девушку, которая вошла, я не смогла разобрать, кто это. Лица не было. Не в буквальном смысле, а скорее… скорее это что-то со мной. Хотя мы же в магической школе, да ведь?  
— Да, а ты вернулась с занятий?  
— Ага. Можно взять у тебя конспект? Постоянно засыпаю на занятиях профессора Флитвика. Он такой нудный.  
Пальцы сжали уголок книги, зубы заскрипели, я поднялась со стула и пошла искать нужный конспект среди десятков других.  
— Держи.  
— Спасибо, — сказала и ушла в общий зал.  
Я все еще не понимала, кто она. Вместо ее лица я видела бегущие строки.

13 — посмотреть в будущее, 6 — увидеть больше.

8.

— Мозгошмыги замучили?  
— Именно они.  
Луна присела рядом и стала аккуратно распаковывать упаковку с печеньями. Маленькие, внутри — с клубничной начинкой и еще чем-то очень странным по консистенции, но приятным на вкус.  
— Это концентрат сахара. В одной маленькой песчинке сладости столько, сколько при обычных размерах хватило бы на целую печеньку.  
Повертев в руках сие кондитерское чудо, я очень просто смирилась с тем, что после таких сладостей в будущем мне так и светит сахарный диабет. Ураган утих, Луна будто нейтрализовала все негативные потоки и, собственно, всю мою зависимость. Правда, только на время, пока была рядом.  
— Ты любишь кого-нибудь?  
— Что? — не поняла я. Вопрос прозвучал от Луны настолько неожиданно, что я выронила из ладони конфетку — ее я нашла в кармане куртки. С пола есть я, конечно же, не стану.  
— Я… с чего такие вопросы?  
— Вопрос. Всего один.  
У меня было несколько вариантов для ответа, но…  
— Нет. Никого.  
— Тебе никогда не нравился никто своего пола?  
Во второй раз я уже не выпала в осадок.  
— Если задуматься, то никогда, — рассудила я, — но если подумать получше… наверное.  
— Наверное?  
— Скорее да, чем нет. Когда-то мне, — пришлось запнуться, это уже начало переступать грани личного, но потом я посмотрела на Луну и увидела эти внимательные глаза, немного наивные и малость детские, эти ровные холодные губы и бегущую строчку с надписью «Честный человек». Пришлось несколько раз мотнуть головой, чтобы марево исчезло. — Когда-то мне нравилась одна девушка, но я сочла, что это немного выходит за те рамки нормы, которые я для себя установила, и я забыла об этой симпатии. В любовь это точно бы не переросло.  
— Кажется, я лесбиянка, — сказала и подняла с пола конфету, а затем заклинанием отправила ее к ближайшей мусорке.  
— Луна, это нормально…  
— И ты мне нравишься.  
Я тяжко вздохнула.

28 — сказать, что она ей тоже нравится, 30 — не молоть херню.

9.

— Гермиона! — когда он окликнул меня, внутри чуть сердце не выскочило из пут ребер.  
Оставшись на перепутье, я привыкла выбирать пути, которые казались самыми логичными. Этот путь — он был вне моих выборов. Внутренняя честная Гермиона хотела все рассказать человеку, единственному человеку, к которому неровно дышала.  
Я вернулась к Рону. Разговор был коротким. Спустя пять минут я была уже не в состоянии вспомнить даже, какое выражение лица было у Рона, когда он услышал, что мы с Гарри поцеловались.  
— Почему ты мне все это рассказываешь? — единственный вопрос, который удалось припомнить.  
— Потому что ты… мой лучший друг.  
Спустя час я сидела на подоконнике. Рядом чертова лестница, а за окном — темнота. Все, что осталось, — это винить себя за сказанное и ругать за несделанное.  
Но после этого было ясно одно — мы все забудем о поцелуе, как будто его и не было. Мы все о нем знаем, но никто из нас больше об этом не заговорит. Потому что так проще.

Перейдите к части 4.

10.

В логове кентавров, как у тролля в носе — темно, липко, гадко и зелено. В болоте вся, измученная, продиралась сквозь заросли, как будто в джунгли настоящие попала, только под землей.  
— Я думала, вам нравятся большие пространства, — сказала с намеком на то, как они любят поскакать.  
— Не ерничай, иди.  
Посредине большого каменного тоннельного зала (иначе я это назвать не могла) на своих четырех дожидался один из негласных правителей кентавров. Стоило поторопить ножки, а то его копыта уже отбивали такой чисто нервный такт.  
— Вы опоздали, мисс Грейнджер, — да я чуть от сердечного приступа не скончалась, когда услышала этот тон.  
Вот честно, если бы не знала, что это сказал кентавр, подумала бы, что сюда на огонек заскочил профессор Снейп. Не хватало только добавить «Десять очков с Гриффиндора», чисто для достоверности. Впрочем, кентавры вполне могли набраться именно от него такой манеры речи. Насколько известно, профессору приходилось иметь с ними дело, чаще всего это дельце касалось определенных ингредиентов, которые можно было достать только в Запретном лесу. Кентавры защищали лес, Снейп чуть-чуть из него подворовывал. Они должны были прийти к соглашению.  
Если интересно, откуда я могла это узнать, то больно интересоваться не нужно. Стоит только помнить, что я — Грейнджер. Наркоманка, которая на такое дно скатилась, что ради получения удовольствия в обычной социальной жизни, когда нет возможности почитать, заделалась той еще сплетницей. Обычно, правда, собирательницей сплетен, ежели разносчицей, но иногда приходилось рассказывать нечто одно людям, чтобы получить другое, новое.  
— С вашей стороны крайне безответственно являться сюда с пустыми руками.  
— С пустыми руками, да, зато с информацией.  
Негласный главарь аля-Снейп молча подошел и уставился на меня огромными глазищами в ожидании.  
— Слушайте…

21 — рассказать правду, 35 — соврать, 50 — послать нахер.

11.

Первый секс должен произойти на кровати. Знаете, вот так, как это у стандартных людей бывает: чтобы по-тихому да в постельке. Он сверху, а я тихо пристроилась бы снизу.  
У Гарри, наверное, член избранного, хотя на это можно было лишь точно так же, тихо, понадеяться. Мы бы улеглись в кроватку, я б раздвинула ножки и позволила ему войти. Не знаю, как это, но опыт мастурбации и теоретическое изучение вопроса позволяли мне помечтать об оргазме во время третьего полового акта. Первые два я готовилась тупо терпеть. Боли, кровь. Я знала обо всех нюансах, но самым таинственным оставался межличностный.  
Я лежала в постельке и представляла, как его утонченные мужские руки разместятся у меня на груди. Да, пусть грудь небольшая, но… не сказать, что я комплексовала по этому поводу. Вот ни капли, нет. Он бы с огромным удовольствием мял мои сиськи стандартного комплекта сборки, а затем заставил бы меня отсосать. Да, именно заставил, потому что сама я бы никогда не прикоснулась… к этому. Вроде умом понимается, что ничего такого в этом нет и что это просто хуй, но все равно как-то то ли мерзко, то ли тупо страшно.  
Отношения — это слишком сложно, а уж такие близкие и подавно.  
В голове своей я, конечно же, взяла его член в рот и начала отсасывать, ощущая, как он проникает в глотку. В реальности я бы задыхалась, кашляла, хотела б блевать, но не в фантазии. Вот там вот я была просто потрясающа.  
Он обязательно надел бы презерватив в реальности, но в моих фантазиях мы могли заниматься этим как угодно. Я представила эту неприятную холодную поверхность резинки и мне стало тошно, а вот горячий пульсирующий член, входящий во влажное влагалище — это дело.  
Это длилось бы долго, но не так долго, чтобы устать. При этом же процесс был бы и не слишком быстрым, потому что я даже не успела бы на него настроиться из-за своих внутренних коллизий. Наверное. А может все пошло бы без проблем. Все же многое в нашем сексе зависело бы от поведения самого Гарри. Он был бы нежным, а может — иногда грубым. Он бы целовал меня после полового акта или уснул бы, повернувшись ко мне задом?  
Фантазии — это, конечно, очень хорошо, но вот…  
…интересно, а в реальности как?

Это ответвление-тупик. Вернитесь к части 19 и выберите другой вариант.

12.

Так получилось.  
Вот не спрашивайте. Просто. Так. Вышло.  
На нас катился огромный шар.  
Такое в играх бывает, знаете, или в фильмах о всяких там Ларах Крофт и прочих. И я никогда раньше не понимала, почему они бегут от шара прямо по его траектории, а не отбегут в сторону. Так вот — мы с Луной точно так же протупили.  
Один поворот пропустили, второй тоже, третий. На четвертом мне наконец-то удалось взять свой мозг под контроль — я схватила любимую за шкирку и оттащила быстренько в сторону.  
— Мы…  
— Живы мы. Живы.  
Я обнимала ее, как будто впервые. Ценная моя и даже бесценная. Поцелуи тоже оказались не за горами. Сладкие, с язычком. Даже французские. Жаль, что Луна не была Флер. Можно было бы ляпнуть про французские булочки, горячие, только что запеченные под облавой камней. Но, если глянуть сзади, то и Лунины булки были тоже ничего. Беленькие, правда, ничуть не румяные, такие, будто сахарной пудрой присыпанные. Я не удержалась — ущипнула ее за попу. Луна Лавгуд — тот человек, который никогда не спросит «Ты серьезно?». Она улыбнулась, она засосала меня и поднялась на ноги, довольно трогая кончиками пальцев губы.  
Мы оказались в полнейшей жопе. Вот в такой огромной, заплывшей жиром заднице, которую щипать было бы тупо страшно.  
Впереди — непроглядная тьма. Позади — заваленная тьма.  
Поперли вперед, чё еще делать было. Луна держала меня за кисть, как будто ждала, что сзади появится новый каменный шар.  
Перед нами предстала развилка. Три пути впереди, в один укатился шар и встрял там. Остались два.

56 — пойти налево.  
26 — пойти прямо.

13.

Нападение на Хогвартс. Громкие звуки, повсюду выкрикивания заклинаний, взрывания стен, летающие палочки. Я попала в центр всего месива и дезориентировалась. Ни лиц, ни ударов, ни обломков — я ослепла. Мне нужна была доза. Да, мать вашу, в такой ситуации мне тупо нужна была доза. Я готова была приползти на коленях к кому-либо из нападающих и слезно умолять его рассказать мне какой-нибудь малоизвестный факт, лишь бы мозг хоть на секунду утолил свою жажду.  
Кровожадные извилины выпивали из тела все соки, ноги подкашивались. Я свалилась на пол и завидела где-то вдалеке зала оборванную страничку.  
В меня чуть Авадой не попали, но все это мелочи жизни. Я рвалась за знаниями в самый настоящий бой, осыпая заклинаниями противников одного за другим. Все ради науки, ради излюбленной учебы.  
Я не могла теперь вспомнить, когда стала Такой маньячкой.  
Яркие краски и кровавые пятна. Противники теперь выглядели, как обгоревшие мемуары, а мне только и оставалось, что скучать за излюбленными бегущими строчками на лицах.  
Один рывок к победе, второй, третий.  
Рука, протянутая за листом, и вот…  
…мне нахрен оторвало руку мимо пролетающим заклинанием. Ошметки кожи, крохи от костей, кисть, улетающая в ебеня. Пустота перед глазами наполнилась новыми красками, но отсутствие руки было еще терпимым, а отсутствие новых знаний в голове — убивало насмерть.  
Протянула вторую руку — лист оказался у меня. Маленький обрывок из статьи, гласящий о малоизвестных фактах об оборотнях. Там, где, казалось, нельзя было разобрать ни слова, я находила полноценные предложения, часть из которых будто сама и додумала.  
Это…  
Это было такое удовлетворение. Я вообще как будто не понимала, что только что лишилась, блять, конечности. Только когда на обрывке больше не было что изучать, я заорала. Громко, пронзительно. Кто-то тут же обратил на меня внимание и, взяв на руки, понес прочь с гущи боя. Остальное я уже вспомнить не могла. Сознание покинуло ум, мягко кончающий в своем кровавом оргазме.

Проследуйте к части 23 (глава 2).

14.

Нудно.  
Под глазами застыли синяки, даже больше того — синячища, а из-за горизонта начало выходить солнце, поэтому с каждым новым мгновением я начинала выглядеть все хуже и хуже. Мысль смыться прочь возникла еще в момент, когда они начали разминаться. Было невыносимо холодно на улице. Остальные люди тоже продрогли, но они — не я, они стойко сидели и орали «ура» на каждый гол, забитый нашими нашим же в кольца.  
Выйти из трибун оказалось труднее, чем предполагалось. Паре человек я наступила на ноги, еще парочке испортила края мантий, но в целом обошлось без крупных жертв.  
Мы пересеклись с Гарри на выходе с трибун. Он стоял прямо там и смотрел очень издалека.  
— Жалеешь, что не участвуешь?  
— Немного.  
Из-за каких-то дел с Дамблдором и личных занятий с профессором Снейпом он совсем выбился из колеи и теперь еле находил время для любимой отдушины — игры в квиддич.  
— В следующем матче ты обязательно будешь ловцом.  
Он кивнул. Благодарная улыбка заодно оказалась зазывающей. Мы с Гарри ушли, переместившись в обстановку хогвартских двориков, наполненных растениями, каменными сооружениями и фонтанами с причудливо бьющей водой. Здесь было необычно красиво, но нам захотелось посидеть где-нибудь уютненько внутри замка.  
Мы болтали, смеялись, радовались жизни, а я все не могла перестать думать о своем неподобающем внешнем виде и о книгах. Я забыла об этом лишь тогда, когда он случайно коснулся моего плеча своим. Мы шли совсем рядом, так что это было не больше, чем случайностью. Просто коридорчик попался узкий…

Перейдите к части 2.

15.

Я проснулась раньше остальных. Раньше всех, если быть точнее.  
Луна освещала лицо, которое украсили два огромных фингала. Стоило бы их замазать, но звезды для этого не сложились. Поднявшись с постели, я оделась и побрела лениво в гостиную. Неумытая, растрепанная, ладно хоть одетая, я схватилась за голову, раскалывающуюся в области висков, и заплакала.  
Внутренности закипали. Представить не могла себе, что было бы, проснись я утром, а не сейчас. Наверное, было бы еще хуже. От ломки ломило тело. От ломки рвалась душа.  
Бокальчик нелегального питья — и «привет, норма». Состояние быстро пришло в порядок. Я проскользнула сквозь спящую Полную Даму и села на первые попавшиеся ступени. Они тут же сдвинулись с места.  
На втором конце этажа меня будто бы ждал Гарри.  
Пьяная башка совсем не соображала. Сегодня я нарушила множество правил, хотя… вообще-то… всего два, но какая нахрен разница, когда мне захотелось нарушить еще одно, межличностное.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — этот вопрос мог задать любой из нас, но первой его произнесла я.  
Гарри застыл, как вкопанный. В таком виде он меня еще не наблюдал. У меня был вид, как у бомжа. Как у симпатичного бомжа. Эдакий бомж-секс-символ.  
— Возвращался после занятий со Снейпом.  
— В такое время?  
Он не ответил, но на щеках Гарри заиграл предательский румянец.  
— А знаешь что?  
— Да? И… что ты тут делаешь?  
Я придвинулась поближе и облизала пересохшие губы, которые уже начали шелушиться.  
— К черту Снейпа. К черту все.  
Резкое движение вперед, всем телом, лицом. Я хочу поцеловать его. Держу Гарри за рукав и закрываю глаза, но в последний момент утыкаюсь… в его губы. Все же в губы, но только в их половину. Он чуть отвернулся в сторону в последний момент, когда рядом послышалось нервное «кхе-кхе».  
— Филч… — Гарри схватил меня за рукав и потащил на ступени.  
Наше счастье, что Полная Дама как раз оклемалась ото сна, а вокруг было пока так темно, что Филч издалека не разглядел, на кого именно начал орать. Все, что он понял, — это были двое из Гриффиндора. Завтра нас будут ждать небольшие разбирательства, но это все пустяки.  
— Гарри…  
Мы было зашли в гостиную Гриффиндора, я уткнулась щекой в его плечо, но Гарри быстро отпрянул от меня.  
Стало обидно, но всего на секунду. В следующий момент я увидела только-только проснувшихся и собирающихся на очень утреннюю тренировку игроков квиддича. И Рон с ними.  
— Привет, Рон, — поздоровался Гарри.  
— Привет. А вы что…  
— Мы встали пораньше, чтобы пойти поддержать тебя на финальной тренировке. Сегодня важный матч.  
— Да, эм… спасибо.  
Кажется, он мне поверил. Я почти физически ощутила, как Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Мы только что чуть не совершили огромную ошибку… хотя… нет, скорее нет.  
Во время тренировки мы сидели рядом. Он взял меня за руку, а я мгновенно отрезвела.

Перейдите к части 2.

16.

— Ты хотел сказать «прости, во мне слишком много самовлюбленности вкупе с лаком в волосах, чтобы слушать тебя, гребанную заучку»?  
— Откуда?  
— Заткнись и иди отсюда.  
Я не церемонилась ни с кем. Люди, звери. Господи, больше не было различий между видами, потому что вокруг были одни книги. Лучший трип в жизни. Спасибо.  
Или тяжелое психическое расстройство? Тогда не спасибо.  
Полдня проблевала в туалете, пока не поняла, что еда — тоже книги. Все стало превращаться в них, только я оставалась реальной.  
Мне выписали выговор, меня наругали за ругать и за правду, с нашего факультета сняли из-за меня столько очков, сколько я заработала примерно за все предыдущие годы учебы. Черная полоса тоже превратилась в бегущую. От меня бежали проблемы, а я все купалась в собственном расстройстве.  
— Уйдите от меня, уроды! Идите прочь!  
Они пытались запихнуть меня в больничной крыло, но я не давалась, упрямо толкала их локтями и пробивалась к библиотеке. Правда, мне там делать было нечего, ведь читать можно было теперь где угодно. Сами люди стали источниками знаний.  
— Всегда знала, что мои волосы сзади выглядят, как дерьмо. Не могли мне раньше об этом сказать?  
— Мы и не говорили.  
— Но я-то все вижу.  
Строки их выдавали. Всех до единого.  
Но венцом болезни стали невыносимые судороги. Я загнулась прямо посреди Большого зала и больше не поднялась. Всего раз оступилась — и не очнулась. Или?..  
Это только часть трипа. Всего лишь.

Это ветвь-тупик. Вернитесь к части 6 и выберите другой вариант.

17.

Отойдя пописать, я не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что за мной увязался настоящий маньяк. Он прошел сзади, тихо и незаметно, будто домовой. Я заметила неладное только когда подошла к умывальнику и включила воду. В этот миг позади закрылась дверь туалета и щелкнул замок.  
— Зачем ты здесь? Это женский туалет.  
— Я не уйду.  
— Убирайся, — угрожая, я вытянула палочку.  
Он сделал несколько шагов назад. Расслабившись, я повернулась обратно к умывальнику. Вымыла, высушила руки, как он взял меня за зад, а затем заставил повернуться и начать сосаться с ним по самые гланды. Жадный ублюдок. Он думал, что со мной можно вот так обходиться. Его ждало огромное разочарование.  
Я в один миг закусила его губу и начала ее раздирать безжалостно на части. Я ее кусала, а затем начала жевать. Зубы впивались в мягкую плоть, а этот урод хоть бы вздрогнул.  
Вместо этого он приложил меня к стенке и прижался членом к моему заду. Хвала богам, мы оба были в одежде. Лишь бы все так и осталось.

Проследуйте к части 36 (глава 2).

18.

«Дыши, лежи и дыши. Думай только о дыхании», — на самом деле, было сложно не отвлекаться.  
Я хотела убрать с лица одеяло и сделать резкий рывок к столу или к шкафу, но потом я подумала: «Если сделаю это, буду разочарована в себе. Нет ничего хуже, чем разочарование в себе. Я не позволю себе сдаться».  
Я слышала все. Окружающий мир превратился в один бесконечный поток звуков, от которого можно было бы сойти с ума, не будь мой ум уже набекрень. Мысли, мысли, опять эти чертовы мысли. От них никуда не деться, никуда не убежать. Я пыталась, я бежала, но потом угодила в тупик. А монстры, они все наступали, они не желали сдаваться так просто, как это делала я.  
Кто-то зашел в комнату, но этот человек так и не узнал, что я была здесь. Этот человек повертелся вокруг, походил, что-то взял и ушел. Дверцы хлопнули дважды.  
Тепло от одеяла накрыло с лишком и заставило уснуть.  
И пусть эта сегодняшняя борьба ничего по сути и не дала… я боролась. И в следующий раз мне будет легче справиться с импульсом, чем если бы я снова сдалась.  
Имя мне наркоманка Грейнджер, которая перешла от стадии принятия проблемы до ее решения.

15 — прогулка коридорами Хогвартса, 20 — посмотреть тренировку по квиддичу.

19.

Рон окликнул меня, но ноги сами понесли тело по коридорам. Тело без души. Внутри было пусто, еще более пусто — на сердце.  
Вот что бы ни говорила Трелони, когда «изучала» меня с помощью кофейной гущи, я могла любить не только книги. Учебники были манией, а вот то, что произошло… как будто спасением. Гарри был так близко, совсем рядышком, дыхание, горячее, родное, оно трепетало у моих губ. Не сдержалась я одна или мы оба? Сложно было вспомнить, кто первый потянулся за поцелуем. Наверное, решение все же было полностью и целиком обоюдным. Импульс, что проскочил между нами, он, скорее всего, раз и навсегда уничтожил наши былые отношения, но при этом смог подарить нечто новое.  
— Гарри… — прошептала одними устами, заставив одного мальчишку из первогодок заинтересованно на меня оглянуться.  
За спиной будто крылья выросли. Впервые в такой ситуации, но я понимала, что хочу сделать и что мне действительно было нужно.  
Гарри не оказалось на лестничной клетке. Занятий сегодня тоже не намечалось, так что я решила поискать его в столовой. Вот-вот должно было подойти время ужина.  
Долго пришлось рыскать глазами в поисках этого очкастого чуда. В конце концов он так и не нашелся, а вот от Рона пришлось немного побегать. То он чуть не заметил меня у входа в Большой Зал, то увидел где-то в коридоре и принялся звать.  
«Почему я убегаю?» — непонятно, но, наверное, нечто чисто внутреннее желало, чтобы я сперва увиделась с Гарри, а потом уже разобралась с Роном.  
Устав искать, уселась на скамейку во дворике. Там гуляли двое человек, еще парочка проходили мимо. Слишком позднее время, чтобы вокруг гуляло много народу.  
Отчаяние.  
Обувь натерла ногу. Волосы растрепаны, кажется даже, в них образовался колтун. Вся вспотевшая от этой беготни. Ничего больше не хотела. Хватит.  
— Гермиона.  
Не в состоянии узнать голос, я встрепенулась, вполне закономерно решив, что Рону таки удалось меня отыскать, но…  
Он не стал спрашивать. Гарри сел рядом на скамейку, взял нежно за подбородок и поцеловал меня. Где-то в сторонке начали шептаться прохожие ученики.  
Я вообще не поняла, что это была за херня.

33 — продолжение, 11 — порно.

20.

— Доброе утро-о! — навязчивая соседка по кровати. Соседка сверху, если быть точнее. Всегда лучезарная, добрая, улыбчивая. Почти как я. — Хватит быть такой хмурой. Просыпайся.  
Обычно я просыпалась сама, без помощи извечной оптимистки, не видящей вокруг ни бед, ни страданий, ни даже серости, но сегодня что-то заставило ее разбудить с утра пораньше не только меня, но и парочку других девчонок. Да что уж тут, почти всех.  
Многие были недовольны, как, к примеру, девушка, сказавшая следующую реплику:  
— Прекрати всех будить. Голова от твоего писклявого голоса раска… — она зевнула, — …лывается.  
Но она не унималась:  
— Просыпайтесь! Сегодня матч.  
— Он только вечеро-ом, — заныла другая пострадавшая.  
— Да, но главная тренировка проходит уже сейчас. Нам нужно поддержать нашу команду, это ведь будет почти что матч десятилетия.  
Услышав все, что нужно было слышать, большинство либо укрылись целиком одеялом, либо спрятались головой под подушку, либо просто отвернулись прочь от этой ненормальной и продолжили дремать (потому что спать больше было невозможно). Я же почти сразу встала с кровати. Стоило только видеть лицо этой оптимистки и, как оказалось, ярой фанатки квиддича. Она смотрела на меня, как на свою. На такую же ненормальную.  
А я просто не могла больше спать. После вчерашней борьбы с собой у меня началась ломка, но я не собиралась сдаваться.  
Выпив немного воды, оставленной с вечера на тумбочке, я заметно приободрилась и действительно решила сходить на эту чертову тренировку. Там будет Рон. Поддержать друга — всегда хорошая идея.  
Несколько постелей уже были пусты. Некоторые из наших девушек были в команде и, похоже, проснулись чуть ли не посреди ночи для того, чтобы прийти на тренировку вовремя.  
В любой иной день им дали бы выспаться, ведь хорош тот игрок, который свеж и полон сил, но сегодня им нужно было отработать еще несколько элементов и приветствие — его решили сделать на метлах и с различными магическими эффектами, как на лучших матчах по квиддичу. Против наших должна сыграть команда из Азии. И, о господи, я поняла, что ничего о ней не знаю. Лучше бы не задумывалась об этом, потому что меня сразу же начало разъедать любопытство. Хотелось залезть в архивы, узнать состав команды, выведать всю возможную информацию об их тренере, о тактике ведения игры, но…  
Я завязала.  
Хоть ненадолго, но это необходимо было сделать.  
— Ты идешь?  
— Да. — А еще я не заметила, как зависла.  
Трибуны наполняли жаворонки. Выспанные, счастливые, ожидающие одного из самых необычных матчей за последние десять лет. Необычен он был тем, что последняя команда азиатской школы волшебства была расформирована двадцать лет тому по неизвестным причинам, а заново играть в квиддич ученики из Азии начали только… сейчас. В этом месяце новоиспеченные летуны победили две сильнейшие команды из Франции, теперь они нацелились на нас. Мы вторыми попали под квиддичную бурю.  
Я села на свободное место, оказавшись на самой верхней скамье трибуны и осмотрела поле. Все участники на месте. А вот и Рон, поднялся в воздух и повис у колец.  
В следующие несколько часов я убедилась в том, что Рон — отличный вратарь.

4 — досмотреть тренировку до конца и дождаться Рона, 14 — уйти.


End file.
